


Our Fair Ladies

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-28
Updated: 2003-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: They both love their jobs, unfortunately.
Relationships: Sybill Trelawney/Dolores Umbridge
Kudos: 1





	Our Fair Ladies

The gibbous moon hung heavily over Hogwarts and dropped fat silver streamers through a third floor window where they fell across ringed fingers and drowned in pools of deep, orange candlelight. Dolores Umbridge's fat, pink tongue slipped wetly across her lips as her eyes rolled across the lines slashed into the parchment and her short stumpy fingers clumsily caressed the sleek black quill.  
  
Setting it carefully down upon the desk next to a pair of large glasses, Umbridge picked up the parchment with equal care. She turned it this way and that, admiring the way the candlelight brought out the contrast between the pale skin of the sheet and the dark red-brown of the letters. Slowly she brought the parchment closer and closer to her face, hands trembling in anticipation until she couldn't stand it any longer and her tongue darted out, slurping against the faint copper of the first "I must not tell lies." A delighted shiver quivered across her body and she let out a high pitched, squealing giggle.  
  
There was a muffled response from under the desk. Umbridge lowered the parchment and leant back a little in her chair and gave a small, polite cough. " _Hem, hem._ "  
  
There was shuffling and a head emerged backwards out from under the flowery tent of Umbridge's robes. Watery eyes blinked owlishly up at her, large crystal earrings jangling.  
  
"A little faster and harder if you would please, Professor Trelawney," requested Umbridge.  
  
When there was no immediate response, she dropped the parchment back on the desk and, placing both hands as if in benediction on Sybill's head, coaxed her back into position.  
  
"Yes, that's right," coached Umbridge. "Just like that. Thank you."  
  
Humming slightly, she ground herself against Sybill's surprisingly agile tongue and amused herself by conjuring up memories of Harry Potter scrunched over the parchment with his teeth grit and his hand twitching. She imagined how she was going to make Vector squirm during her inspection, pictured Sprout on her knees in the Greenhouse; head falling back, mouth gaping as she dragged breaths in across her quivering tongue, rolling, bulging eyes focusing on her pretty kitty plates and imagining each one as a stuffed and mounted McGonagall so hard she could actually _see_ it as she came.  
  
Cheeks flushed with a red apple waxy shine, Umbridge took a couple of calming breaths before reaching out and plucking the glasses of the table. As Sybill rose, she reached out and hooked them over the other woman's ears, patting them into place.  
  
"There you go," she smiled, also getting to her feet and taking Sybill tightly by her elbow. "Good as new."  
  
"Oh, th-thank, um, well, I j-just, I--" stammered Sybill, allowing herself to guided, pulling her shawl tight around her. "About th-the inspection?" she added hopefully.  
  
"Oh, yes," said Umbridge. "As I believe I mentioned this morning, you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."  
  
Sybill's stared blankly for a moment before her eyes widened in comprehension and her face crumpled, her trembling hands twisting so hard at her shawl that her fingers ripped straight through the gauzy material. "But, but--"  
  
"Really, my dear," said Umbridge, pushing Sybill politely but firmly out of the room, "you should have seen that one coming."  
  
And she calmly slammed the door against the rising screech.


End file.
